


Audition

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NYC, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving in NYC in January, 2015, Blaine has the chance to audition for an a capella group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Part of a series of canon compliant “Season 7” ficlets that look at events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

_January, 2015_

Kurt tugged at his blanket, trying to find a corner to pull up over his shoulder. It was hopelessly tangled, and he was cold, but he really didn’t want to wake up enough to straighten everything out. He turned over, reaching for Blaine – a sure source of heat – but he wasn’t there.

Kurt squinted one eye open, looking for his husband. Although their shades and curtains were drawn, the lights of the city street outside their window filtered in, giving him enough of a view of their cozy bedroom to confirm Blaine’s absence. Kurt considered just rolling over and going back to sleep, but it wasn’t like Blaine to be up in the middle of the night – that was generally Kurt’s domain.

He rolled out of bed, pulling on the first sweatshirt he could find. If it happened to be the new NYU one he had bought Blaine for Christmas, heavy and soft and smelling comfortingly like Blaine, so much the better.

He found Blaine sitting on the floor in their living room, his laptop open on the coffee table in front of him and papers spread all around. His eyes were closed, and with his oversized headphones on, Kurt knew he probably didn’t even realize anyone else was in the room. Kurt chuckled to himself at the way Blaine’s curls poked out around his headphones, and sat down gently next to him on the floor.

Blaine’s eyes blinked open and he slid the headphones off. “Kurt, hey. I’m sorry, I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Uh-uh.” Kurt shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. “What ‘cha doing?”

A nervous expression flickered over Blaine’s face, and he wiped his hands on his pajama clad thighs. “Trying to find a song.”

Kurt just waited, knowing there had to be more to the story than that. 

Blaine smiled softly, knowing exactly what Kurt was doing. He took a breath and continued. “You know the Skyliners, the all-male a capella group at NYU that wins all the awards?”

Kurt nodded. At one point Blaine had made a chart of the schools he was applying to and whether any of them had a capella groups he would be interested in joining. The Skyliners had been at the top of his list.

“They’re holding mid-year auditions.”

“Really? Isn’t that unusual?”

“Definitely. But they lost one of their best members recently, and two more can’t go on tour this summer, and they want to make sure they have enough singers to perform at the highest levels,” Blaine explained. “They haven’t said what voice part they are looking for, but I’m guessing tenor 2.”

“Convenient,” Kurt commented. 

“Right?” Blaine pulled the laptop closer, revealing a dozen open tabs. “But I can’t decide what to sing for the audition. I need to prepare two solos. They also have you learn a harmony part to a song they choose.”

“Which song?”

“Don’t know. They’re posting it all tomorrow.”

Kurt frowned. “So how do you know about all this already?”

Blaine found his phone under a pile of sheet music, and swiped to his text messages. “Elliott is good friends with the president of the group. He texted me late last night.” Blaine showed him Elliott’s message, which had almost as many exclamation points as the ones Blaine frequently received from Sam.

“Someone’s excited,” Kurt commented, leaning into Blaine. “But doesn’t he say that auditions aren’t until Saturday?”

“Um, yup. Sign-ups should be open on their website tomorrow.”

“Blaine, sweetie, it’s only Monday.”

Blaine gazed innocently at Kurt, pretending not to know what he was getting at. “So?”

“So how about you come to bed, and we work on this tomorrow? Maybe when it’s light out, and not messing with our internal clocks?”

Blaine laughed and pushed himself to his feet, extending a hand to help Kurt up. “You’re just cold and you want me back in bed.”

“Tomato, tomahto.”

*****

A few nights later, Kurt found himself once again awake in the middle of the night. This time it wasn’t Blaine’s absence that woke him, but his tossing and turning.

“Hey,” he said softly, running his hand up and down Blaine’s back. “You okay?”

Blaine flopped over, facing Kurt, and made a face. “Can’t sleep. Too nervous.”

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “Want some warm milk?”

Blaine smiled. “No, thanks. Every time I fall asleep I just have that dream, anyway.”

“The one where you open your mouth to sing and nothing comes out?”

“Yup.” 

Kurt hummed in sympathy and pulled Blaine closer until his head was nestled under Kurt’s chin. “I hate that dream.”

“Me too,” Blaine agreed. “And this time Madame Tibideaux was there in the audience. Shaking her head at me, with that ‘I’m so disappointed in you’ expression.”

“Oooh, low blow.”

“Exactly.” Blaine found Kurt’s hand and twined their fingers together. “What if they ask me about NYADA?”

“At the audition?”

“Yeah.”

“Just explain it, like you did in your interviews.”

Blaine shifted to look at Kurt. “But knowing all that, would you really want me in your group?”

Kurt’s heart clenched. Being cut from NYADA was a wound that wasn’t going to heal anytime soon, despite Blaine’s successes since then. “Of course I would. In addition to the fact that you are incredibly talented, and the most charming leading man they could hope to find, you spent the last five months directing an award winning boys a capella group. Which is currently on its way to a National championship.”

“They’re not even the Warblers anymore,” Blaine said dejectedly.

Kurt laughed. “Okay, now you’re just moping.” He sat up, crossing his legs and giving Blaine a thoughtful look. “Sing to me.”

“What?” 

“Sit up and sing to me. Open your mouth and let it all come out. Show that dream how wrong it is. Then we can go back to sleep.”

Blaine smiled. “Fine. But come back down here, I don’t feel like moving.”

“Fine.” Kurt lay down and let Blaine arrange himself next to him. 

“What should I sing? One of my audition pieces?”

Kurt shrugged. “I don’t think it matters. Whatever you feel like singing.”

Blaine cleared his throat, and started singing softly, head against Kurt’s chest, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile. He loved this song, and he knew Blaine did too. As Blaine continued, he felt himself dozing off, his husband’s sweet voice surrounding him.

_Once I thought my innocence was gone_  
_Now I know that happiness goes on_  
_That's where you found me_  
_When you put your arms around me_  
_I haven't been there for the longest time._

Kurt didn’t like it when Blaine was stressed, but it was something they were both used to; they were certainly going to have lots of auditions in their chosen careers, and they’d help each other through them as best they could. And there was very little Kurt liked better in the world than lying in bed with his love singing softly in his ear. 

*****

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and slipped out into the hallway. He was supposed to be rehearsing a skit for his American playwrights course, but both the professor and the TA had somehow decided to skip the rehearsal, so it had turned into a bit of a free for all. He was entitled to a break – maybe the rest of them would work out their issues in the meantime. 

To his surprise, the text wasn’t from Blaine, who was going to be auditioning for the Skyliners at any moment, but from Elliott.

_From Elliott: I’m watching the audition!! Blaine is up next!!_

Again with the exclamation points, Kurt thought, smiling to himself.

_From Kurt: How did you manage that? Blaine said no outsiders allowed._

_From Elliott: I’m not an outsider. And I bribed Andrew with TSwift tix._

_From Kurt: The president of the Skyliners is a Taylor Swift fan?_

_From Elliott: Guilty pleasure!! Remind me to buy tix for him!!_

_From Kurt: I don’t think she’s touring until this summer._

_From Elliott: Shhh, don’t tell. Maybe he’ll forget by then._

Kurt shook his head. Sometimes Elliott seemed wise beyond his years, and other times he was just as goofy as the rest of them.

_From Kurt: Is Blaine singing yet?_

There was a pause, and Kurt hoped it wasn’t because Elliott was getting kicked out for texting during the audition.

_From Elliott: He’s introducing himself, they’re asking him some questions._

_From Kurt: How’s he seem?_

_From Elliott: Some sort of magical combination of sweetly charismatic and charmingly humble? ___

__Excellent, Kurt thought. He thought Blaine’s nerves would likely melt away when he got on stage, but you could never know for sure. The memory of the time Rachel choked would haunt them all forever._ _

_From Elliott: He’s singing now._

Kurt held his breath, concentrating on sending good thoughts out in Blaine’s direction. It couldn’t hurt. The moments ticked by, and then another message came through. 

_From Elliott: Nailed it!! Man, your boy can sing. Amazing!!_

Thank god, Kurt thought. He took a few deep breaths, feeling the adrenaline rush through him. 

_From Kurt: What’s happening now?_

_From Elliott: They just had him run through “Love Potion Number Nine” on tenor 2. Then they asked him if he could do any of the other parts._

_From Kurt: What did he say?_

_From Elliott: Apparently yes, because now he’s up there doing baritone. Maybe bass too? They keep bringing up different members of the group to sing with him, checking blend, maybe?_

Kurt knew Blaine could sing any of the parts, and he had practiced all of them. He had a remarkable range, although singing bass wasn’t his favorite. 

_From Elliott: Nice one, Blaine._

_From Kurt: What? What happened?_

_From Elliott: I’m not completely sure, but it looked like one of the guys – maybe someone else who’s auditioning? – was having trouble with a part, so Blaine kind of sang it through with him a few times, and then they ran it again. You should see the looks on these guys’ faces. There is some serious fanboying going on._

_From Kurt: The only one who is surprised by that is Blaine._

_From Elliott: I hear ya._

_From Kurt: Is he done yet? Can I talk to him?_

_From Elliott: Andrew and some of the other guys are talking to him some more. They’re asking something about NYADA._

Oh shit, Kurt though. Please don’t ruin this for him. Hang in there, Blaine. 

_From Elliot: No way!!_

_From Kurt: What? What?_

_From Elliot: Blaine apparently turned the question about NYADA into an explanation of what he did with the Warblers last semester, and they asked him how they got their arrangements, and he said he put together original arrangements for most of their numbers. They asked him which songs, and he started listing them._

_From Kurt: Yes, and?_

_From Elliott: And I guess he arranged “Sing” by Ed Sheeran for the Warblers? And the Skyliners love that song, apparently they tried to do an arrangement of it last year but it came out weird. They asked Blaine what his version was like, so he offered to sing it for them. Now he’s up there singing and dancing away, and they’re all up on stage with him joining in!! It’s chaos, baby, beautiful chaos!!_

Kurt realized he was sitting on the floor in the hallway, his hands shaking as he read Elliott’s text. He _knew_ Blaine could do it. Hopefully now Blaine knew it, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> “The Skyliners” is not one of NYU’s actual a capella groups. There was a do-wop group of that name which had a hit in the late 1950’s; it is also currently the name of an a capella group at FIT.


End file.
